A computer network, such as a multi-tenant cloud computing network, provides a pool of resources that are shared amongst multiple client devices. Examples of resources include a processor, a server, a data storage device, a virtual machine (VM), a platform, and/or a software application. Client devices may independently request computing services, such as server time and network storage space, as needed. Each resource is associated with a maximum capacity, limiting a level of computing services that may be served by the resource. Available resources are dynamically assigned to the requests and/or client devices on an on-demand basis.
Additionally, the computer network is shared amongst multiple tenants. A tenant is an entity, such as an individual or a corporation, that is associated with one or more client devices for accessing the computer network. Each tenant may be independent from other tenants. Tenant isolation refers to processing and/or storing data in a multi-tenant cloud computing network such that each particular tenant may only access the data corresponding to the particular tenant.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.